Rebirth in Reborn
by ThatOneGuyYouAllHate
Summary: After an untimely demise, a young hero will be reborn into a world of mystic, wonder and monsters. It's truly a dream come true, with adventure right around the corner. Or, at least, it would be, if he hadn't been summoned in the most brutal region the world has ever seen.
1. Rebirth in Reborn

_**PILOT EPISODE!**_

_**An idea that struck my fancy. Let's drop a pilot episode and see if it's a good idea.**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Pilot: Rebirth in Reborn**

_This...this isn't how it was supposed to end._

Choking on my own blood was not the way I wished to spend my day. My vision was fading in and out, darkness creeping up with each and every pulse. Everything around me was wet and sticky, and I knew it was my life seeping away from me. I could hear people screaming, their voices distant and echoing.

The pain was too much for words. My body was broken, no doubt. It felt like my bones had been crushed to dust, my blood was boiling. I was so hot. My lungs could've been filled with magma and it would have been less painful. I could have swallowed a stack of white-hot needles and that would have been bearable. My body was so thoroughly gone that the feeling in my legs had been erased.

_This wasn't how it was supposed to end._

Seriously? I had played everything straight in my life. I went to school, got good grades, was kind and courteous to everyone. Sure, maybe I could be a little distant, but that was because I was playing games. Video games didn't push you away when you accidentally said something wrong. Video games let you take care of powerful creatures, travel the world and become the best of an entire country!

_My...my...game..._

It was coming to me. My game. _Pokemon Sword._ It was the release day. I feebly moved my hand, desperately trying to grasp the box. I could see it, crushed and soaked in blood. It was fading away from me. No.

"He's trying to do something!" I heard. Probably a paramedic. I didn't know, my vision was gone. It was black. I was losing it. I was losing it. Losing it.

Losing...

Losing...

I could feel my fingers touch the box, run them across the surface just once before it was all gone. Gone. Gone...

Spiraling through the darkness was surreal. The agonizing pain was gone, lifted almost instantly. It was cool, calm, a gentle breeze surging past me as I witnessed an infinite stretch of darkness.

_So, this is death? _ I had grown up fearing death. I never played sports, because I was afraid I'd get broken. I didn't have any friends because I was afraid they'd betray me. I was kind of a loser like that. But now, now I felt like I was able to spread my arms and let the darkness engulf me. I felt so weightless, so fresh. I felt no need to breath, merely intake the shadows that enveloped me. Death wasn't so bad. It was peaceful.

I soared through the ether for what felt like an eternity. Time was meaningless, I knew. The fact that I still had a conscience was the most surprising thing. I could still think, though my thoughts seemed to last forever, and I could still grip it all. There were few things I regretted as I soared through the darkness. My family, whom now I'd never speak to again, and my games. I'd never be able to play another _Pokemon_ game again.

All my Pokemon allies, all my badges and my completed trials. All the bad guys I defeated, the rivals I bested, the Pokedexes I filled...all it meant nothing now. Even in my inky void, I wanted to cry. Pokemon were amazing, and I loved the games so much that my entire life had been built upon them. And that's such a loser to thing to say. Was my life just a joke?

Eventually, the thoughts of Pokemon began to fade. They simply remained in the back of my mind, lingering.

Eventually the feeling of weightlessness began to fill me with dread. There was nothing left anymore. Trying to keep my thoughts together was going to drive me insane, I knew it. It was time to be quiet, empty my mind. I knew it was time to let go. Let go...

And that's when I heard it. A melodic, yet booming voice. Regal, yet pleasant.

_"How sad,"_ it said, _"to have your life ended in an instant._"

_I guess so. _My response was wordless. No, it was all in my mind. And in my lasting, eternal conscience, I could see a blinding light, illuminating a shadow of something I could not grasp the appearance of.

"_To see it ended prematurely is such a shame. But this was the will of fate."_

_Fate?_ I wondered. I never found myself believing in fate. _What does that mean?_

_"It means, that your soul is necessary in another world."_

Another world? Does such a concept as other realities actually exist? What kind of world?

_"One that is familiar to you. They are in need of a hero. You have been chosen."_

Chosen? This was rather fast. Or maybe it wasn't. Time wasn't very much an issue at the moment, was it now? But the idea that I'd get transfered to another reality to save the world and become a hero, all prefaced by dying in a dumb accident? Don't tell me...I'm getting isekai'd? If I could have smiled in my infinite void, I would have. This...this was more interesting than any game I have ever played. I was getting a chance to save the world? To be a hero? No doubt that that was one of the greatest deals that have been offered to me, ever. It was truly a no brainer.

_So I'll get to become a hero?_

_"Of course,"_ the voice responded. _"But, know this: Your mission will not be easy. It will bring you great sorrow, agony, and heartache. It will test you and your will. Can you say you are strong enough for it?"_

_Yes_. I could feel it. This was my one chance. My one chance to be something amazing. No more pointless life. I shall live one that makes me a hero! Someone amazing.

The bright light expanded. _"Know that you cannot take back this choice."_ It expanded even more, shredding away the darkness and enveloping me in a blast of heat. It was like a bonfire, a snug, comforting heat that wrapped around me and began carrying me off. Faster and faster, zipping me through the bright golden glow of warmth, almost as if blasting through the sun itself. I could see a phantasmagorical array of colors and a veritable spectrum of pinpoint lights. Such a strange feeling of being pulled and being weightless simultaneously. Being pulled through a tiny blip of light and then boom.

Darkness again. Except now, things felt heavy again. Things felt bumpy and rickety. I could hear a rhythmic rolling sound, peaceful. After the empty, silent void, this rhythm felt like a heavy pounding. So heavy. It made me snap my eyes wide open.

My eyes?

Yes...I was back.

And I was on a train. Tucked in a tiny little velvet seat, with a window to my side, a sprawling desert passing me by. This was a new world, wasn't it? Nothing seemed different. The train kept up its chugging and I tried to look around. I was woozy, dizzy, everything was somewhat fuzzy as my mind tried to return to itself. I gripped my head. It was nauseating. I wasn't alone on this train. Other people sat around. They looked stylish, every one of them, whether they were dressed in plain clothes or suits and dresses. But it was their hair. Some of them had normal hair, brunettes and blondes. But some of them have hair that was unnatural. I could see someone with blue hair, someone with white hair, even someone with hair so orange it looked like fire. It was mesmerizing in a way.

The chugging kept going. I was in a new world. Judging by appearances, an anime one, no doubt. But which one? Which one? The simple clues I had weren't enough. Now the chugging was slowing. The train must have been pulling into the station. I took another look out my window. Intruding upon the desert landscape was a collection of rock formations, piercing the sky. And, standing on the highest rock formation, I could see something, if only for an instant. And it shook me to my core.

An animal, with a pure white pelt. A single black horn on the side of its head, curved like an onyx scythe. And it had furious red eyes, visible even from my distance. I would not mistake that animal for anything else, so secure was I. But...could it be? Could it be my dream had actually gone heeded? No. There was no mistake what that was. An Absol.

A Pokemon!

But just as quickly as I had seen it, as quickly as it had vanished. Gone, with a single bound. My mind was filled with awe and wonder. A smile stretched across my face. A Pokemon! A real-life Pokemon! I pumped my fist. There it was, as plain as day. And whatever doubt I had in my mind about the world I was thrust into was erased. I couldn't have been happier. Words would have failed to grasp my emotions. I clapped my hands together. "Yes!" I screamed. I was shocked by my own voice. It was different than I remember. But I was more shocked at everyone's reactions. They stared at me in confusion and anger. Quickly I put a hand on my mouth. Oops.

The desert eventually gave way to grey waters. I was completely giddy. That light I had spoken to, had that been Arceus, the creator of the world? Or perhaps it was a god of my world taking pity on me? I don't know. Quite honestly, I didn't even want to think about it. As the thought hit me, I could feel a little tingle in my ribs. Ugh.

The train was beginning to stop, slowly crawling, almost over. I was able to aim my mind towards something more interesting: I was about to start an adventure in a Pokemon region! But no region I knew of had a train near a desert or water. Must be a new region, of course. One undiscovered in the games! And to see an Absol! That was truly amazing! Absol, the Disaster Pokemon.

I whispered to myself, remembering its Pokedex entries of old. "It appears when disaster is about to strike, and warns people..." And I trailed off.

Disaster is about to strike.

Disaster...Absol...train...

Why does this scene seem so familiar? I know I've seen this scene before, somewhere. But it wasn't in one of the main games. A fanfiction perhaps?

And it was then that the conductor said the words that would haunt me for the rest of my life.

"Thank you for riding. The train has now reached Reborn City."

And then everything exploded. A bright explosion of red and orange. The sounds of crashing glass and tearing velvet and splintering wood echoed alongside the complete obliteration of the train in a cloud of black smoke and wooden shrapnel. I was thrown to the side, against the window, smashing my face hard enough to crack the glass and bloody my face. The entire train rocked and I could hear the screams of people as the fire consumed them.

_No, no! _I begged. "Not again!" I couldn't die again. I've already felt the searing agony of having my lungs destroyed and bones crushed. I was not going to let myself be eaten by the fires. I gritted my teeth, the smoke clouded my eyes. The blood was rushing into them. I woozily made my way forward, but the fires were licking at me. The screaming had died out, no only choking and garbled crying. "Come on!" I told myself. "Not again..."

My vision was gone again. _Damn!_ How could the adventure end before it even started? What kind of lame nonsense was that? I expected the weightlessness to come back. To come back and send me through the void. I'd have some choice words for that disembodied light. How fair was this?

But the empty void never returned. I could instead feel my weight still.

"Hey, come on! You're still breathing, wake up!" It was high pitched and quick, but filled with worry. "We've got a survivor!"

I was able to come to. Slowly, lazily, through tear-stained eyes I looked up to see the face of a young woman. She was kinda cute. Dark green eyes and equally colored hair pulled into a ponytail. She was looking at me with a quizzical, yet serious look. She was wiping away the blood on my face. "Are you okay?"

I propped myself up on my elbow. "Yeah," I groaned out. Then I looked before me, and I gasped. The entire train station was collapsed. I could see the train cars poking out of the rubble, twisted mounds of steel among piles of stone and brick. There were still small fires and a heavy cloud of black smoke rose ominously from the wreck. It was horrifying. I'd seen images and videos, but nothing could have compared to seeing the real thing. The sight was so disturbing I had to turn away.

The girl helped me to my feet. I felt so odd. This was not how I was expecting to start my adventure. I could see people gathering around to watch in horror at the carnage. The surrounding area was made of cobblestone. The sky above was grey and dreary, almost as if the world was telling me that this was going to be my life.

"Hey, Ame!" the green-haired girl shouted, "We've got a survivor!"

I was immediately met by another woman, a gasping, almost frightened lady with slate gray hair. She looked fashionable, sophisticated even, and the panicked expression on her face did not take away from that.

She took one of my hands, in both of hers, and stared at me with a look of remorse. I could see my hand was gaunt, almost colorless, and covered in scars. "I'm so sorry," she said. She turned to the other girl. "Julia, thank you."

The green-haired girl, Julia, responded in a quick, flighty voice. "No problem. I heard the explosion, and you know I'm _all about_ the kaboom!" Her voice had that valley girl inflection that I thought only existed in parody videos.

Ame looked at the rubble and shook her head in disappointment. "There were Trainers on board that train," she said. "New Trainers who were coming to Reborn..."

I'm no idiot. I immediately recognized from that tone that I was the only survivor. How ironic right?

Julia nodded. "Yeah..." Then, she gave me a look. And I could see her eyes sparkle and a bulb go off in her head. "Oh. My. You!" she squeaked. "You're a Trainer, right?"

Ame released my hand, which I instantly used to scratch my neck. The technical answer to that was "no". However, because I just got shot into this world in this specific place, to be a hero, it must mean that the right answer was...

"Yes," I said. Ame looked at me confused.

"I don't recall you from the register..."

Outed. Instantly. I could only stammer and cough, the smoke spreading further and further. Julia took note of this and interjected.

"Well, it looks like there's no one else, ya know?"

"True," Ame said, looking at the rubble again. Her eyes were hard, but her face was clearly distressed. She sighed. "Why don't we take this to the Grand Hall? We can get you registered for the Reborn League and hopefully improve on your first impression of our region." Gently, she touched my shoulder, and began leading me down the street.

"I'll see you around Ame," Julia said. "There's not much to help around here. And you," I turned back at her, "if you do decide to compete, come check me out in my Gym." And with that she was gone, like a bolt of lightning.

"Julia's a nice girl," Ame said as we began walking. "She's truly a ray of light in these dark times." As she led me down the street, my stomach was churning and I felt ill. Everything was gloomy. People were dressed in ragged clothes and huddling against each other. Filth and grime covered them, and trash littered the streets. Ame didn't make a comment on it, but I could see it hurt her. I'd never heard of Reborn. A new, undiscovered region, perhaps? Was I sent to help them? Maybe...?

"So..." I started. "Do things like that happen often?"

Ame looked down. With a great sigh, she replied, "Yes. Recently, Reborn has been suffering. Our Pokemon population is in decline and terrorist attacks like that are..." she stopped as an older woman practically dashed over to us, her eyes wild. Before I even knew what was going on, she wrapped her hands around my arms and stared at me with deep, sorrow filled eyes.

"Where you on that train?" she practically cried.

I looked at Ame, she was just as surprised as me. "Uh...yeah..."

The woman just dropped to her knees, sobbing. "So was my husband..."

I had no idea what to do. Ame apparently did, though, and quickly pushed me along, sadly shaking her head. "Try not to think about the sorrow," she said. "It only hurts more..."

Eventually, Ame led me to a stone staircase, and up to it an even more massive white building. A giant X made of different colors adorned the front. It was far more majestic looking than everything around it. It was strangely bright in this city of gloom. Ame looked at it with a small smile. There was a sense of pride there, I knew it. "This is the Grand Hall," she said. "Where Trainers start their journeys..."

My mind went to all those people who just died in that train. Ame seemed to brush them off casually. Too casually. I wanted to care, but my head hurt too much for it. I had a seething headache, but even as I lifted a hand to quell the aching, it was pointless. I gritted my teeth. I'd have to think about them later. I had too much going on right now. I was living in the world of Pokemon, but everything was moving too fast, too serious. This wasn't what I was thinking of!

So caught in my doldrums that I didn't realize Ame had guided me into the Grand Hall. Immediately I squinted, and probably made a little hiss. It was bright. It was colorful and bright and welcoming, completely unlike the city outside. It had tiled floor was large and wide. It was larger than my old house! I could see all the amenities: A Pokemon Center, a Pokemart, even a CPU to box up unused Pokemon. Seeing a box system made me nostalgic though. My old Pokemon, all the time and effort I put into training them, were gone. But, now I get to live in a world where they're real, so perhaps the trade-off was worth it.

I must have had a huge smile on my face, because Ame said "You look excited. I figured this could make a better impression. Come with me." She led me down the giant room, towards the back, where a long desk separated the workers from the rest. There were several people throughout the Grand Hall, chatting or relaxing, or watching television, which was showing the wreckage of the train. They seemed disinterested, but I had to turn my head.

We got to the desk, and immediately Ame went behind it, facing me with a smile. Maybe it was forced? I don't know. She adjusted the scarf around her neck and exhaled. "On behalf of the Reborn League, I, Ame, welcome you." She reached under the desk and pulled out a stack of papers. I gave it all a click glance, but wasn't able to discern it. Ame saw the complete confusion on my face, and she gave a gentle smile. "It's alright," she said. "This is just a simple registration. It's a liability waiver and a way for us to keep official records of you as you travel throughout the Reborn region." She spoke in such a professional way that you'd never think she just witnessed a train crash that killed probably hundreds of people.

Come to think of it, I wasn't feeling very worried either. My head was only ringing a bit now as Ame handed me a pen. I didn't want to think about it, to be honest. As I leaned over the paperwork, I could glean things like _The Reborn League isn't responsible for any deaths..._Geez! What kind of region needs to place that kind of stuff on it? But..I began filling out the paper to the best of my ability.

Are you a boy, girl, or neither?

With a quick flick I checked "boy".

What's your name?

I actually paused for a second. Back in my original world, my name had been...had been...Wait, what was my name? Why couldn't I remember it? Allen? No. Mark? No. That wasn't right...what was my name? I couldn't recall it. It was like a whisper in the back of my head, something there, but intangible, but I couldn't reach out to it. I clutched my head with my free hand. I could see Ame look at me, I knew I had a strange expression on my face, but come on! How could I not remember my own name? I could remember literally everything else about my life, but not my name? I sighed. I clearly needed to put something. So, in my infinite wisdom, decided to make up a name on the spot, something easy that I could introduce myself with and remember.

"Hiro."

I know, it sounds lame. But, come on, that's why I was sent here. I'm the hero of the story. It shouldn't have been that difficult to fill out my name, but there we go. The rest of the information was actually pretty easy to fill out. I let my mind wander as I filled out the rest of the pages, signing things as "Hiro". This was the first steps into the world of Pokemon. I kept coming back to that. It was, honestly, the only thing kept me focusing on what the hell was going on.

As I finished the paperwork, Ame smiled. "Alright, Hiro," she began, pausing on my name. I didn't know if she was judging me, but I remained as calm as I could in this situation. "You're officially registered for the Reborn Pokemon League." She clapped her hands together. "With that out of the way, you're now able to get the most important part. " There was a sparkle in her eye. And I think I knew exactly what that meant, and I had to hold back the wide grin that threatening to take over my face. "It's time to chose your partner Pokemon."

"HEYYYYYYY-YA!"

Immediately, the doors to the Grand Hall were swung open, and I was presented with the most purple boy I could have ever seen. He came strutting in with a mane of violet hair and a sort of punk-rock vibe. Fishnets, eyeliner, tight pants. He was the entire package. Every step was a performance as he sashayed his way up to the desk, placing an elbow on it and resting his head in his hand as he stared deep into Ame's eyes while his own were protected by a thick layer of eyeliner. He exuded confidence.

"The name's Cain," he said in a breathy voice. "I'm here to register for the Reborn League."

Ame did not appear fazed. "Ah, yes," she said. "Aya said you'd be coming around here. Well, I was just about to take Hiro here up to obtain his starter. But, while we wait, you can fill out your registration forms." She gave the prettyboy a long stare. "But...you know..."

"Yeah, yeah, I don't need a starter," he said casually. "I've already got a partner." Then, his attention turned to me. I was able to get a glance at his dark eye, as the other one was covered by a thick bang. "Although if you wanna be my partner, I'm all for it." He gave a grin and what I could only assume was a flirty wink. "I can deal with the white hair, but we'll just _have_ to do something about your outfit. You look like you were in a wreck."

_White hair?_ I haven't had a chance to get a good look at myself, but what the hell? Last I saw, my hair was black. Maybe the shock of dying and getting shot into another world dyed my locks? I don't know. And I don't know how to respond to this guy. I don't swing that way. So, instead of coming up with a witty comeback or one liner, I could only go "Uh..."

"Come along, Hiro." Ame saved me. "It's time for you to make an important choice. Cain, you can fill out the forms down here." Ame gestured me to behind the desk, and I followed her up a set of stairs, where a large room with three tables, one green, one red, and one blue sat unwavering. Each was long, probably ten, twenty feet, easy. And resting on each of them, evenly spaced apart, where seven spherical capsules of red and white.

Pokeballs.

"Take your pick. Here in Reborn, you get your choice of any starter pokemon. From Kanto to Alola, we've got them all." She made a grand sweeping gesture, presenting the room to me, and I had no idea how to respond.

This was a big moment. I was choosing my very first Pokemon! This more than made up for the train explosion and my own death. It helped me forget the sad looking people and the depressed lady. It helped put me in the moment. I was the hero who was destined to save this region, and this would be the partner who'd help me do it.

As I walked between each table, I could see a little laminated placard before each Pokeball. Each one had an image of the Pokemon inside, with a description for it and its type. I passed by the green table, looking at the Grass starters, and then the red table to see the Fire types and finally the blue for the Water. I must have paced between those tables for several minutes, silently mulling over my choice, but Ame seemed to be in no rush. I just didn't know! Grass Pokemon could be useful, but Fire types are powerful! Water types typically have the best defenses though, unless we take into account Greninja...

Greninja. Great, now I was thinking about final evolutions. Pokemon like Popplio and Bulbasaur might be good for early game, but I've got to think of the long haul. I need a Pokemon that's not just cool but strong! Charizard would be awesome, as would Feraligatr or Serperior. But...

I found myself standing before the table of Fire types. Fire types were always cool. And, if I'm traveling around, starting a bonfire will be easy with one around. I kept looking. Charmander, Cyndaquil, Torchic, Chimchar, Tepig, Fennekin, and Litten. One of them. I reached the end of the table, staring at the placard of Litten. The Fire Cat Pokemon. I don't know what it was. Just a strange, nagging feeling in my heart, bringing me towards that little Pokeball. I remember playing _Sun and Moon_, but I had chosen Rowlet. But this was real life now. Rowlet would be a good choice, but after seeing the grimy water and the dark clouds and smog, I don't think the little owl would be happy. And Popplios need to swim, and I don't think I'd be able to accommodate that. But Litten...There's a sort of kindred spirit. I'm not ferocious like a Charizard or wild like an Infernape. No, back in my life I was a loner. Not because I hated people, but because games were my life. Littens were loners, like me.

I guess, looking back on it, it wasn't really a difficult choice after all. Seventh down the line of the Fire types table. I picked up the Pokeball. It was smaller than I imagined it would be, snuggly fitting into my hand as my fingers curled around it. Smooth, like plastic, yet cold like steel, and light as could be. It was strange. Never in a million years could I imagine I'd be holding a Pokeball. Be a Trainer.

"So, you choose Litten, the Fire Cat Pokemon?" Ame asked from the stairs.

I looked at the Pokeball again. Inside was my partner. The Pokemon who'd help me save this region. Without hesitation, I said, "Yeah." Litten. "You and me are going to be friends now."

I looked at Ame. She seemed to be pleased with my choice. "Great," she said. "Now, come on downstairs and we'll get you your Pokedex and badge case." She began walking down the stairs, but I stopped her for just a moment.

"Can I see my Pokemon?"

"Of course," she responded immediately.

This was the big moment. I had watched the Pokemon anime from the first to the last episode, twice, so I knew how these things worked. I clicked the little button on the front of the capsule, and immediately the Pokeball opened up, blasting a red onto the floor, where it took shape immediately and became my Pokemon. My Pokemon.

Seeing that little black and red tabby cat was worth more than I could ever say. It justified my own death and that train explosion. While it was sad to see the dilapidated state this region was in, my little Litten brought only a wave of happiness, and wonder and joy and elation and so many synonyms that I there was nothing I could do in that moment but drop to my knees and stare at it. I almost felt like I was going to cry.

The Litten, for the most part, merely licked its paws and stared at me with those large, piercing eyes. It gave me the tiniest smile and mewed at me.

"You can give your Pokemon a nickname, too, if you so desire."

"Of course," I said. Nicknaming Pokemon was something I did in my own games. There were many Pokemon out there, so naming mine made them unique, made them specifically mine. I looked at that little kitten and thought for a moment. I knew one day it'd grow to be a mighty Incineroar, so it needed a name to match such ferocity. It walked about me, rubbing against my leg and purring. Very affectionate, not at all like the Littens in the games, huh? I scooped the little guy into my arms. He wasn't very big, not at all. He purred softly into my chest, and I chose a name that meant nothing here, but connected me and this Litten, and made reference to our unusual meeting.

"Maou." It was the perfect name. Short for Sadou Maou, but Maou was fine. Litten seemed to accept it, as it made another mew and rubbed its head beneath my chin. I stood up, cradling my new friend. This. This made up for everything. This was why my death meant nothing to me now. This was something real, something tangible. A dream come true. In that instant, my old life melted away, truly, and I could embrace a new one. One of being "Hiro" the hero, someone who would bring help to this region.

After my moment, Ame took me back downstairs. The Cain boy was still there, patiently tapping his foot as he talked to one of the workers behind the desk. "We just have a few more things and then you'll be ready to go," Ame informed me.

Those "few" things just happened to be a quick picture and her handing me over a black case and a thick tablet like object that I was able to immediately identify as a Pokedex, an encyclopedia with information on every known Pokemon in existence.

"Just wait here for a moment, and we'll have your Trainer I.D." Ame vanished down a flight of stairs on the other side of the desk, but not before addressing Cain with a "You as well."

So I just stood there after that, cradling Maou in my arms. He was very affectionate, waving his tail lazily as he purred softly. Cain took note of me and cocked his eyebrow. "Litten, eh? He's a real cutie."

"Yeah," I said, just trying to make small talk. But, of course, it was super awkward.

Cain smiled, but it was a sultry smile, not at all like Ame's gentle and understanding one. "So, who are you? I'm Cain." He outstretched a hand. I was able to shake it quickly. It was very smooth, very clearly moisturized on a regular basis. "I'm not exactly from Reborn City, but hey, this is the only place you can get registered."

"Hiro," I said. "I'm not from the region at all." I don't know why I said that.

"Newbie, huh? Well, I could show you the ropes." Then, he seemed to pause for a second before going, "You were on that train, right?"

"Uh...yeah..." Please don't make me think about that. I have a Pokemon in my arms! This is literally the greatest day of my life, I don't want to be sad.

"Such a tragedy. I'd care more if pain like that weren't already so common in this godforsaken region." Then, a flash of a smirk manifested on his face. "Hey...if you're coming here, you must know Reborn's not for chumps, right? This place will bend you over and give you a hard one if you let it."

I had no idea what to make of that.

He did a little twirl, stepping back in a dazzling spin of purple sparkles as he reached to his side and pulled out his own Pokeball. And, in a sing-songy voice, belted out, "If you wanna make it in this region, you've got to be ready to throw down anytime."

Wait what? Was he doing what I think he was doing?

"Waiting around is boring. Give me a battle while we wait. Surely you know how to fight right?"

"A-a battle?" I could barely stammer out. When the word "battle" left my lips, Maou looked up and mewed. It wasn't the affectionate mewling, either, but more a "that sounds fun" kind of thing.

"Come on, give it to me hard." The pretty boy winked at me.

This was all too sudden. A battle, in the Grand Hall, right now? I honestly had no idea what to do. But, how much of a loser would I be if I didn't accept it? If I was destined to save Reborn, then I needed to be strong, right? And the only way to get strong was by fighting. I let out a quick exhale. This was going to be it. This was going to be my first trial. My first battle in the Reborn region.

"Alright then," I sighed. "Let's rock."

**...END OF EPISODE**

_**Alright, that's that. If you want more, just let me know. No point in writing a story that no one wants to read.**_


	2. A Rivalry In Reborn

_My name is Hiro. Well, that's not my real name. I don't know what my real name was. I, unfortunately, died, and was given a second chance in a new world. A real isekai situation. It wasn't an unfortunate situation, however, because I arrived in a world I could only dream of. I showed up in the world of Pokemon! And then immediately I exploded. Well, the train exploded. Regardless, I survived, and after picking my starter Pokemon, Litten, nicknamed Maou, I was challenged to a battle by a very flashy and flamboyant purple man named Cain…_

**Episode 2. A Rivalry in Reborn**

_"Let's rock?"_ I thought to myself. Was that seriously the best I could come up with? That was a dumb, edgy thing to say. Man, this was so awkward. I know battles are a huge thing in the world of Pokemon. Actually, huge doesn't even describe it. They were a part of the lifestyle of being a Trainer. But my mind was racing as I tried to process this event. Was this about to play out like the games, or like the anime? The answer to that question would determine how this battle would go, what my strategy would be and...

_Calm down, man._ I was losing it and nothing had happened. Cain was still standing with his hand outstretched, Pokeball in hand. There was a confident, sultry smirk on his face. The look of a battler, unquestionably. I exhaled. This was going to happen.

Maou mewed in my arms. I looked down at the little kitten and took a long stare into his massive yellow eyes. I don't know what it was, but that look instantly calmed me. Yeah, I could do this. "Are you ready, Maou?" My Litten's eyes lit up and he leapt out of my arms, landing perfectly on all fours, legs outstretched and back arched, ready for battle.

"That's what I like to see!" Cain called. "Time for my partner!" With a casual flick of his wrist, Cain tossed the Pokeball and it exploded into a shower of blues and reds that revealed his own Pokemon. It was a tiny lavender rabbit-looking thing that I was immediately able to identify as a Nidoran. More specifically, a male Nidoran. It chirped a bit and stared down Maou with its shimmering eyes.

People in the Grand Hall gave us some stares, and there were some murmurs, but nobody seemed to be actually paying attention. Likewise, the people at the desk kept typing away on their computers or filling out paperwork. I guess battles in the Grand Hall weren't too uncommon, and no one was going to care about two low-level Trainers anyways. Besides, the room was spacious enough that we weren't really bothering anyone anyways.

"So, this your first time?" Cain asked. "Don't worry, I'll go gentle."

_First time?_ Please. I've been playing Pokemon since _Red and Blue._ I've battled enough rivals to fill a book. But, I suppose, this was my first time actually _living_ it. But I've seen every episode of the anime. I know how these things work.

"Let's start with a powerful thrust. Nidoran, use Peck."

_Geez, he's not even being subtle._

The little purple rabbit leapt into the air, its single horn shining white. And, in that moment, watching it descend, I felt something stir within me. I felt a spin in my stomach, a kind of burning sensation. It wasn't brutal or agonizing though. It was a warm, tingling. It was the kind of butterflies in the stomach feeling that made me giddy. This was a real-life battle. This was _my _first real life battle. This was a moment I'd recall for the rest of my life. Watching that Nidoran descend from the air, the fluorescent lights of the Grand Hall silhouetting it as it came crashing down, I felt as though time itself slowed to accompany me. I knew what to do.

"Dodge!"

Quick as an arrow, Maou responded to my call. Right before impact, the tiny cat leaped off the tiled floor, causing the Nidoran to hit it was a sharp clacking sound and slide against the glistening floor as though it were freshly waxed. Maou was in air, time to strike! I tried to recall the moves a Litten would know, and called out, "Ember!" Maou hocked up a tiny ball of orange-red fire, the fur on his back standing on end as it screeched through the air. Not unsurprisingly, its stench immediately hit my nose, and I could smell the sulfur and brimstone of fire as it crashed into the Nidoran, making a small explosion and throwing the little rabbit thing back.

Cain didn't seem impressed, however, that sultry smirk still on his face. "Flip around and give it the Poison Sting!" Nidoran responded to its Trainer's call, performing a backflip with some wicked agility and spitting out several thin needles at Maou before landing on its feet. The speed of those needles was ridiculous, giving Maou no time to even find his footing before he took the full brunt of the attack. Cain gave us no reprieve, though, calling out for another Peck while Maou was recoiling. As Nidoran made its second charge, I was able to look past it, and lock a stare with Maou. There was something in those bright yellow eyes, a ferocity. There was a burning passion within, I could feel it. He _wanted _to battle.

"Maou," I called, "fight back with Scratch!"

What followed was a back and forth between these two tiny Pokemon. Cain's Nidoran would thrust at Maou, but my Litten was capable of dodging the attacks before unsheathing his claws and attacking. Cain's Pokemon blocked Maou's claws, catching them on its horn. _Crash! Crash! Crash!_ They danced about one another, each one trying to find the hole in the other's defense. _Crash! Crash! _Peck and Scratch, two low-level attacks that, in this instant, looked far more amazing than they should have. The glint in Maou's eyes was practically blinding. My heart was racing. I didn't even care what was going on now, win or lose, this was so much fun. Watching the back and forth, the two of them giving their all. I could even see Cain smiling in approval at his Nidoran.

"You're pretty good," Cain remarked. "Are you sure this is your first time? It's taking my breath away."

"It's not me," I said. I looked back down to Maou, sliding across the floor to avoid the Nidoran's horn. I could hear Cain make a sort of "hmm" noise, but nothing else came from it. I was being honest. This was all Maou. This was all my Litten. My Litten. All I needed to do was survey the battle arena, which admittedly, wasn't particularly crazy.

Eventually, _snikt, _Maou's attack got through, slashing the Nidoran across the face and sending it to the ground.

"Don't think that'll make us limp," Cain said. "We'll hit you with the big finish." Nidoran scampered to its feet. Dang, that thing could take a hit. "Let's go with a Drill Run."

_Drill Run?_ That was a Ground-type attack, and I knew a Fire-type like Litten wasn't going to take it smoothly. I watched the Nidoran charge, and immediately ordered another Ember from Maou. He leapt into the air once more, spitting his tiny blaze at the dashing purple-bunny thing. But instead of avoiding it, the Nidoran charged straight for it, spinning its tiny body like a miniature lavender cyclone, its horn catching the ceiling lights and shimmering as it tore straight through Maou's flame. I could only gasp in shock. Like seriously, what the hell? The embers trailed behind it as it bore straight into Maou's face, a sickening crunch echoing throughout the Grand Hall as it rose higher and higher, beyond the scope of our little battle, and crashed into one of the lights above. It immediately blew out, casting this portion of the hall in shadow, with the piercing shriek of what could only be shattering glass. I watched Maou and that Nidoran fall, surrounded by a veil of jagged, translucent fragments. Time seemed to slow for me there, once again. To me, they appeared to be falling through water, every motion a million. And there, I could see those glistening yellow eyes, bearing through the pain as he looked past his opponent and locked eyes with me. Behind those eyes was a warrior.

So you can imagine my shock when my cat burst into flames. His eyes narrowed, he bared his teeth, and his fur stood on end as a cloak of flames enveloped itself around him. "What the…" I could only mutter. He was now a racing stripe of fire, quickly plummeting to the ground. I could even see Cain's eyes widen in surprise. This fire. It was so familiar. It reminded me of..._That's it!_ A Fire starter Pokemon who took heavy damage. How could I not immediately recognize this? I could only smile a cocky smile. That was Blaze! An ability that boosts the power of fire moves. To think, in my very first battle I'd witnessed an ability like that, it was incredible. Now, there was only one thing left to do.

Time snapped back. I had one shot. With a pumped fist I announced, "Maou, use Ember!" And my flaming cat responded without an ounce of hesitation. What should have been a normal ball of fire was instead a blazing missile as the flames that surrounded him coalesced into a dart shaped projectile that shot out faster than his previous attacks. The light of the falling glass reflected the flames, forming a brilliant globe of orange and red that lit up the Grand Hall for merely an instant before crashing into that Nidoran and dropping it to the ground in an explosion fit for a small meteorite.

There was a plume of thick black smoke erupting from where that poor Nidoran now lay, quickly filling the air with noxious fumes that had me gagging and my eyes watering. _Totally not like the anime_! I thought. In the shows, the smoke would just vanish after a while. Not here. Not here _at all_. It quickly began filling the Grand Hall. I could hear people complain and grumble, some were in shock, I suppose. And then, of course, to top it all off, the smoke set off the sprinkler system. Immediately, everything was being drenched as a screeching alarm blared, calling for an evacuation. Maou came running out of the smoke, a worried look in his eyes as he leapt straight into my arms, his claws gripping my shirt tightly.

A few moments later, I was sitting outside the Grand Hall on the stairwell, my clothes soaked and sticking to me, a wet Litten in my arms. Cain was sitting beside me, his mascara running in a thick line down his cheeks. His perfectly styled hair was flat against his head, and his clothes were even tighter now. But, despite that, he had a smile on his face. Nidoran had been recalled into its Pokeball.

We sat together, watching disgruntled people leave the Grand Hall, wet and angry. A few choice words had been thrown at us, but for the most part people just left, dripping water down the stairs and across the cobblestone street. Cain chuckled at them, but once the last person was out of sight, he let his smile drop and sighed. I couldn't tell whether it was a sigh of relief or something else, but he returned his gaze to me.

"Cute and talented?" he said. "You're pretty impressive. And _Blaze_? I bet you're just full of surprises."

I didn't know how to respond, because of course I didn't, so I instead looked down at Maou, who was now sleeping, nuzzled comfortably against my chest. I ran a hand down his back, feeling the damp fur between my fingers. I could hear his soft purring and could see the slow rise and fall of his little body. My heart had begun to relax, the tension leaving my body. So that's what it meant to be in a battle? The rush, the thrill, it was fun! I could even see it in Cain's eyes between the dripping curtain of hair. Battling was the soul of a Pokemon Trainer. It connected them in ways that I couldn't even imagine. It was comforting, in a way.

At that moment, we heard the doors to the Grand Hall open, a damp, but not soaking, Ame walking out with two cards in her hand, and a package of some sort. "These are your IDs," she said. "These will allow you to challenge the Reborn League, as well as give you benefits as you go about your journeys." She set the package down between the two of us and opened it. Inside were ten Pokeballs. "And these will help you catch any Pokemon to make them your own."

I set down Maou, and rose to collect my ID. Cain took his as well and gave a faux-serious whine. "Ugh, look at this _picture!_ I look like a Skuntank!" Then he made a dramatic sigh and shrugged.

I took the chance to look at my own ID. And, quite frankly, I was horrified. I looked nothing like I remembered in life. My hair was stark white, completely windswept but un-stylishly so. My skin was grey, and there were dark circles under my eyes. But my eyes were the things that shook me the most. In life, they had just been a boring brown. But here, in the world of Pokemon, my eyes had taken on a yellow, almost golden color that practically shined, even though I was just looking at a laminated card. Yeesh...I immediately tossed it in my pocket. "Thanks," I said.

"No problem," Ame said simply. "Now, if you don't mind, I've got a Grand Hall to clean up."

Cain and I looked sheepishly at the ground. "Sorry," we mumbled simultaneously.

Ame waved it off. "It's no big deal. This kind of stuff happens all the time. Well, it used to ..." Then she shook her head and went back into the hall, leaving me and Cain alone together again. The sky was getting darker, heavy grey clouds rolling in.

"So," he said, "you're taking on the Reborn League challenge, huh?" I gave him a nod. "Heh. Me too. Ya know, I...ah…" He shook his head, droplets flowing freely. "Never mind. Taking on eighteen gyms is going to be a tough mission."

Hold on? Did he say _eighteen?_

I blurted out this sentiment, "Eighteen?"

"Oh yeah," he said casually. "Reborn has eighteen gyms, one for each type. I told ya, it'll give you the hard one." He stared down at me for a moment, clearly seeing the look of shock and horror in my eyes. Eighteen? That's absurd. That's beyond absurd. I thought eight was a big number, but this was double that! Cain seemed to find my panic funny, because he chuckled at me. "If you think eighteen gyms is bad, I guess you won't like that they use six Pokemon each."

I'm sorry, the hell?

My jaw nearly hit the ground. Full teams, right from the get go? What kind of nonsense was that? Typically, Gym Leaders only use Pokemon appropriate for the number of badges in your possession. But throwing an entire team at a newbie seemed kind of ridiculous. That just slapped in the face of starting trainers. No wonder everyone around here seemed so sad. Badges were a symbol of strength and prestige. The more you had, the more powerful you were. But if nobody was even able to obtain that power, and simply attempting it led to facing a small army, what was the point? Geez, that sounds terrible.

And yet, something in me wanted to take on that challenge. It was like a fire was burning in my soul. The thrill of battle was exhilarating. If this region wanted to play hard ball, then so be it. I'd take it on without hesitation!

I scooped Maou into my arms, asking Cain, "Where's the first Gym? Even if I have to battle with just Maou, I want to take on this region." I was serious. Of course, I'm not stupid. Training was important, especially if Maou was going to be my only Pokemon. Only Pokemon….

I took five of the ten Pokeballs in the box, sharing them with Cain. Each one was smaller than usual. I knew it was because they could expand when pressed. I tried to hook them around the belt of my pants. It was difficult, but I managed.

"You should get a bag," Cain said. "You can get one somewhere in the Peridot Ward. There's a shop. You'd be better off with some new duds."

I took a glance at my arm. Whatever shirt I had been wearing was covered in tears, even on the sleeves, and some of it was blackened even as it stuck to my skin. "Good to know…" I muttered. "And the Gym?"

Cain began walking down the stairs of the Grand Hall. I followed suit. "You can find the Neo-Circuit Power Plant in the Lower Peridot Ward. Julia's a bit of a nut-case, but she's a good girl."

"Julia?" I repeated. That was the girl who showed up at the train explosion. She said she loved explosions.

"Yeah, Julia," Cain said simply. We reached the bottom of the stairs and Cain looked back at me. "I don't think I got your name, cutie."

"Hiro," I said immediately. Cain smiled back at me.

"Well, Hiro, I'm going to the Obsidia Ward for some training. I'm not ready to take on Julia just yet. And, apparently, not ready for you either. But I'm sure we'll meet again. After all, I can't go about losing to a rival." He gave me a glitter-filled handwave as he began to walk away. I watched him go for a moment. I guess I made a friend, or a rival, today. Which wasn't so bad, actually. It made me smile. But, most importantly, I won my very first Pokemon battle in real life! I was feeling incredible.

The grey clouds above were getting darker. No doubt it would begin raining soon. I watched Cain head to the left of the Great Hall, towards what he called the Obsidia Ward. So that meant the Peridot Ward was to the right. All right then.

"Come on, Maou," I said. The first part of my mission, if you could call it that, was to find a place to sleep. And a new change of clothes. After that, I'd need a place to train. Probably some place abandoned and quiet, so I could practice some of Maou's attacks, I guess. I didn't really know. I suppose I'd just have to fall back on my knowledge of the anime. This was very much not going to be like the games, no. This was real life. Maou was a living, breathing animal, which meant he'd get tired and sick and I'd need to feed him. I'd need to make sure he was in tip-top condition, especially if I expected him to battle.

So lost in my thoughts was I that I tripped over something, letting out a startled shriek and dropping Maou. I hit the cobblestone hard, and nearly bit my tongue. Maou, of course, dropped to me on all fours, approaching me with a worried mew. I sighed but then looked up to see something else, a different Pokemon, before me. It was a tiny, soldier like thing covered in shiny blades. Yep. It was a Pawniard. It's single clawed arms were waving wildly, a terrified look on its face. It was pointing in some direction, waving and pointing. I slowly rose to my feet, staring confusedly at the little knife thing. I always pondered why Pawniard where covered in blades. What kind of evolutionary benefit was that anyways?

Regardless, the thing was pointing and waving and whining, and I was immediately able to guess that it was wanting me to follow it. I was hesitant, of course. After all, just an hour or two ago, I survived a train explosion. That was definitely _not_ the introduction I wanted to a region. That being said, I also realized that if this region was sucky enough to start with an explosion, then it was probably a sad, sad place to live. So, I swallowed my doubt and stared deep into the Pawniard's deep yellow eyes. "What's the problem?"

The Pawniard turned around and began running. I immediately followed it, Maou close behind me. Each step was accompanied with the sloshing noise of wet clothes. The Pawniard was a fast little bugger, running down the street and through a giant fence. From there I could see the wreckage of the train station. There were still a bunch of people about it, but it seemed to no longer be on fire. I ran through a tight grouping of buildings, each one looking squat and decrepit. There were a few people about, and I could see some shutting blinders. Some houses had broken windows, some were boarded up with rotting wood, and others had slanting roofs that seemed just moments from falling apart. People were lying in the street, and children were playing near piles of garbage. I think I even saw a Trubbish. It was all really, really, sad. I don't know why the Pawniard was sending me through this place, but if its trainer was in trouble as bad as I saw around me, then I don't know how I could help.

Eventually, it stopped before a set of apartment buildings. Tall, black buildings covered in ivy and lined with broken windows and flickering lights. "In there?" I said, but the Pokemon shook its head. Instead, it pointed again with its claw. I could see I was actually standing on a railway track. It was rusted, and the boards were broken, but it lead down the street and into a tunnel built into a bridge. "That way?" I asked. "In the subway?" The Pawniard shook its head again and squeaked. I then noticed that it was actually pointing at the alleyway between the apartment buildings. I couldn't see anything, just shadows. I looked down. "Is your trainer stuck?" Pawniard whined and nodded its head. It made a motion of stabbing itself with its claw, and my stomach began to churn. _Stabbed?_ I thought. _That's brutal…_

I didn't know how I would help someone who was injured like that, but I swallowed and approached the darkness. "Hey," I called out. "Is somebody here? Pawniard sent me…" I could hear the rustling of Pokemon. Murkrow were hanging out in the shadows, cawing ominously. There were some Zigzagoon rummaging through the trash. There was a lot of trash. Piles of the stuff, exploded all throughout the alleyway. "Hello?" I repeated. My body was tense, my heart pounding. What if I was too late? Or...what if there was nobody here? But why would Pawniard lie to me? Pokemon were nice, right?

It was hard to see in the shadows of these buildings, and the clouds above had gone completely black. I could hear the cracking of thunder. No doubt the rain would start soon. "Pawniard," I called, "I'm sorry. I don't see anyone. Maybe they got help-"

_Shink! Shink! Shink!_

Yep...that's just my luck. I coughed, blood splattering on the ground. I could feel the sharp, steel-like, claw sink into my body, right into my side, right into my gut. Once, twice, three times, all in the same spot. I could hear a heavy thudding noise and Maou cry out as I dropped to my knees. The claw pulled out with a sickening squelch sound. I could hear mumbling now.

"Stupid foreingers," the voice said. "Easy pickings."

There was some rummaging through my pockets. I could feel the struggling as I slowly lost my consciousness. Jokes on him, I had nothing on me. I could take solace in that as darkness slowly surrounded me, again. _Damn_, I thought. This was so stupid.

"Nothing…" I heard. Then there was the stamping of boots on cobblestone as my attacker left the alleyway, leaving me here. Maou was still there. He approached me, his left eye shut and seemingly wounded. He gave me a lick to my noise. This wasn't fair. Not for me, not for Maou. How could people be so cruel? Especially in this world? I should have known better. I should have known.

And, as if to mock me, the clouds finally released themselves. A heavy rain began pouring from the heavens, lightning cracking and thunder booming. I was able to stay awake just long enough to see Maou lay down beside me, snuggling up to me.

It wasn't fair...


End file.
